second honeymoon
by xCaligula
Summary: "Emilia, I have a present for you." Part five of my Shingen x Emilia series.


Their marriage is so rushed that they have not actually done anything in preparation for her moving in with him. Naturally, it's the next course of action, and he had been wanting to ask her to move in with him since before he decided to propose, but, since he had never shared that plan with her, she hadn't been thinking about it or doing anything to get ready.

The morning after their honeymoon, as they reluctantly check out of their hotel, they decide to go by her apartment and start packing her things. He promises her that the honeymoon isn't actually over yet, but that she'll have to give him a chance to pull some strings at work and get the both of them the time off they need to properly travel and celebrate.

"Where are we going to travel to?" asks Emilia, eyes bright with excitement.

"Anywhere you want to!" he replies. "Within reason, of course. But with our combined income, you know money isn't an issue." Shingen chuckles to himself as he begins to consider the possibilities.

When they reach her apartment, she's still lost in thought about their upcoming vacation, while he's made a mental list of suggestions. In fact, his thoughts have already moved on to something else, and that is the fact that he's a married man now, once again. Things have escalated to a point far beyond what he ever thought possible for himself. He never really thought, after his first marriage, that he would date again, much less enter into a second marriage. Meeting Emilia made him realize that his feelings in that regard, were not dead, but he still figured it would be impossible for him to win somebody over, given some of his more eccentric...features.

But she fell for him, and confessed to him, and they ended up together and it moved so quickly, and now, overnight, the two of them were married. He thinks, for a moment, of his son back home, and realizes that he's never even informed him that he was seeing anybody!

 _Well, it's not like my dating life in any of his business and I_ meant _to tell him when things got serious, but...now that I think about it, it was always serious, so there wasn't much of a turning point to notice!_ he thought. _And the marriage happened too quickly for me to even think about telling him. It's not like there was a period of engagement! At this point, it's going to be a huge shock to him no matter when I tell him, so I can make as big of a surprise of it as I want!_

And so, Shingen reaches another one of his incredibly questionable decisions when it comes to parenting, and pushes Shinra out of his mind entirely while he helps Emilia get some of her things together. They don't have any boxes yet, so they can't pack her bigger things, but anything they can fit into a suitcase, they do. Once they've got it back to his home, they'll sort through and decide what needs to be kept and what doesn't, and they'll think about her furniture and what they're going to do with it.

There's an excitement to this, to planning for a future together, but, considering the fact that they're already married, it seems kind of funny to just be planning now. They certainly did things out of order, but he doesn't really care; it's nobody's business but their own, and he's made Emilia so happy, and that's all that really matters to him. He can't wait until they're able to take their trip together.

~X~

They pool their ideas one evening, Emilia spreading out brochures on a table and Shingen pulling out papers from some of his work files, and they mix them together as they discuss all of their possible destinations.

"I'm able to get us two weeks off," he says. "As long as we plan accordingly, we can go to several places during that time."

He decides it's best to both play off her interests and play off the idea that a honeymoon vacation should be to somewhere romantic, and he decides that a tour of some basic romance destinations and some of the weirdest places he knows make for a great combination. In fact, there are even some stranger detours that can be taken while at their romance destinations, and the two of them eagerly draw up a basic plan as they decide where they're going to go.

The plan mostly involved locations in the United States and Europe, though she asks if this will be when they make their first trip to Japan together. He replies that he wants to wait on that and save it for when they have more time, since they could spend a day or two there, at most. She agrees, and the next step is to start to actually putting together their itinerary.

~X~

"Emilia, I've got a present for you," says Shingen one night, while they're packing for their official honeymoon.

"Huh? What is it?" Her face lights up, and it's a truly heartwarming sight. "You know you didn't have to get me anything!"

"I know, but I thought this was a practical gift. We'll be traveling a lot, and you never know...perhaps your lungs have adjusted well enough to the air in _this_ city, but I'm not so sure I trust the air in others," he replies, standing to retrieve the gift from where it's hidden. He hadn't bothered to wrap the box, knowing it would have looked awful if he'd tried, but she doesn't seem to notice or particularly care.

And even though his statement is a dead giveaway, she doesn't say a thing until she's opened the box to reveal a gas mask, identical to his. "Oh, wow!" she exclaims. "Do you really mean it? Can I really have this?"

"What do you mean, pumpkin?" he asks, confused.

"Well, I thought...I thought it was _your_ thing," she confesses. "I wouldn't want you to think I was a copycat!"

" _My_ thing? Now, what's that supposed to mean?"

"You know...because it..." She visibly blushes and he chuckles to himself.

 _Absolutely adorable!_ he thinks.

"Because you look so, uh...mysterious," she mumbles. "I always thought it was kind of cool, but I didn't want to rip you off."

"Now, now," he says, glad that she can't see his face-splitting grin. She might think he was making fun of her if she could, but it's only because he's so flattered. "You know I only wear this to protect myself from the nasty toxins I may encounter! It was never a _fashion statement_ , but I have to say, it's quite the ego boost to hear you say something like that!"

Her blush deepens and she looks down, staring at the mask in her hands. "Do you think it's weird? That I said something like that, I mean."

"I'm not sure if I classify as a good judge for something like that," he jokes, "but it made me very happy that you did. However, since it isn't a fashion statement and you wouldn't be ripping anything off, please feel free to wear that whenever you want. Also, if you think of it as _my_ thing...well, we're married now. It's fairly common for spouses to share things, so just think of it as _our_ thing."

At that, her face _really_ lights up, and she grins as she tries to figure out how to get the mask on. He helps her, and once it's on, she gives a little, muffled giggle. "How do I look?" she asks.

"Adorable as always," he replies. "And, look! Now we match!"

"I bet no one could tell us apart," she says, laughing at her own joke, and he joins in with her. She leaves it on for the rest of the evening while they pack, but unlike him, she decides to take it off to sleep.

~X~

Their honeymoon trip goes off without much of a hitch, and the two of them have a wonderful time, exploring big cities and minor beaches and an island in Europe that he insists has more going on then she'd ever suspect. She tries to get in the habit of wearing her mask wherever they go, but she ends up wearing it on top of her head more than anything else. He playfully chides her for this sometimes, but eventually admits that her lungs must be far less delicate than his.


End file.
